


Somewhere In Neverland

by ashtrayirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Smut, literally just Calum and Luke at a party with sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayirwin/pseuds/ashtrayirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke meet at a Somewhere In Neverland themed party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Neverland

"So what are you supposed to be?" Ashton asked Michael. Luke sat in the back seat as his two friends sat in the front.

"A lost boy, duh" Michael scoffed.

"But you're just wearing a onesie."

"A cute onesie" Michael pointed out.

"I'll get laid tonight, Mr. Indian" Michael eyed Ashton's Indian costume. 

"Yeah, we'll see" Ashton rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to be Peter Pan but Luke looked too good in his costume, it would make mine look bad" Michael frowned as Luke blushed.

>>

"This might be the best party of the year" Michael yelled over the music. Ashton nodded agreeing with him. Luke could feel eyes on his back. He looked behind him, finding a tan guy staring strongly at him with dark eyes.

"Luke we want you to meet someone" Ashton tugged Luke over to the tan lad.

"This is Calum" Michael slung his arm over Calum's shoulders.

"This is Luke, Calum" Ashton smiled. 

"Hi" Luke smiled as Calum muttered a 'hey' back.

"Well we'll be over there" Michael pointed behind them, dragging Ashton by the arm. 

Luke turned around, looking back at Calum to see that he was already looking at him. Michael pushed Ashton into the bathroom when they weren't looking, laughing when he noticed how Calum was acting.

"So you're a pirate" Luke made small talk. Luke didn't know that Calum was in Michael and Ashton's band. Calum didn't know that his band mates were looking for a lead singer.

"Yeah" Calum kept his eyes on Luke's face, making Luke uncomfortable. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Luke gulped as XIAT by Trevor Moran came on. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Luke turned away.

He sat on one of the chairs, drinking as he felt Calum's eyes on him. Calum didn't break eye contact for at least two hours. Luke didn't know why Calum didn't like him, did he do something?

Luke got up to get another drink. Calum grabbed Luke's hand before he could run away "Wanna dance?"

Luke nodded his head, slightly unsure. Calum slid his fingers in Luke's, pulling the boy to the dance floor. They were pushed closer together by all the other dancers, Calum took this as a chance to slide his hands on Luke's hips. He pulled Luke closer to his body, nuzzling his head in Luke's neck. They danced for two songs straight until Luke announced that he had to go to the toilet. 

>>

Luke heard knocking on the door as he washed his hands, opening it when he finished. Calum leaned against the door frame, breathing heavily. Luke gasped as Calum pushed him backwards, kicking the door shut before locking it.

"You caused this" Calum backed him up. Luke didn't know what he was talking about until he looked down. His breathing picked up as he looked everywhere in the small room avoiding Calum's eyes. Luke's back hits the wall, Calum closing the space between them. Calum kissed Luke's neck, making sure that there were bruises by morning.

Calum.

I kissed his neck over and over again, hearing his moans as he tangled his fingers in my hair. I moved my hips against his, hissing at the friction. He gasped when he felt it.

"You did that" I whispered against his neck, breathing over the red marks.

"I've been thinking about you all night." I ground my hard on against his groin, moaning as he tugged on my hair. I took his earlobe between my teeth, kissing behind his ear before I backed away.

"Now we're both in the same ball game" I chuckled as he whined. 

"Do you want me to fix that" I ran my hands over his green tights slowly.

"P-please" Luke begged.

"As you wish" I ran my hands close to the area he needed them most.

"These drove me insane the whole night, ya know" I motioned to the spandex that clung to his legs. He blushed and breathed shallow as I palmed him without warning. I licked my lips at the tent in his tight pants, it was very obvious to see which made me wrap one of his legs around my waist, grinding my own erection against his. Luke whimpered as I pushed my body against his. His face heated up when he moaned loudly. He wrapped his other leg around my waist, throwing his head back. I ground my hips harsher onto Luke loving his reactions.

I took my vest and my shirt off, Luke automatically running his hands up and down my chest and down my v-line making me let out a throaty moan. Luke gasped, I knew he felt me grow against his bum.

"Can I take this off?" Luke shook his head yes, raising his arms as I slid his shirt off his body. I left a trail of kisses down his sweaty chest, feeling his heart beat fast under my touch. I tugged on his pants, asking if it was alright to remove them.

"Y-yes" Luke let out a broken whimper as I let him down. I pulled my pants down first, the air hitting my hard on as it flung up. I forgot that I had went commando. Luke blushed when I noticed him staring.

"Like what you see?" I backed him up against the wall again, sliding my fingers into the waist line of his green leggings. I took him in with my eyes, noticing how his dick made a noticeable outline. Luke blushed and looked down. I slid them down, arching my eyebrow when I saw that he went commando also. Luke looked away nervously, avoiding looking at my body. I slid my hand to cup his face, making him look into my eyes. I kissed his lips for the first time that night, biting his lip for entrance. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, fighting with Luke's before he gave in. I wrapped my hand around his manhood, pumping slowly. I stopped kissing him to look at his face. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, as I moved my hand faster. I ran my thumb over his slit, spreading the pre cum that spilled.

"F-fuck" Luke moaned.

I prepped him as he thrusted against my hand. When he started to grind against my fingers I pulled away. I took out a condom from my pants pocket, catching Luke looking at my bum as I bent over to retrieve it. I noticed how his man hood throbbed and twitched when I bent down more. I chuckled as I ripped the package open. I slid it on some so it was only covering my tip, I grabbed Luke's hand and helped him put it on me, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I moaned when he accidentally squeezed.

"Jump" I purred into his ear. 

He wrapped his legs around my torso again, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I pushed into him slowly, hearing whines come from him. He decided I was going too slow so he slammed down the rest of the way.

"I'm not a virgin Calum you don't have to treat me like one" Luke breathed huskily into my ear.

I chuckled uneasy as I felt my length twitch inside of him. I thrusted into him, using the wall as support. He met my thrusts halfway, breathing out moans and whispering curse words in my ear.

"Morecalum" we let out moans at the same time. I thrusted faster into Luke, Luke spilled his load between our chests. I thrusted into him a few more times before I did the same inside of him. We cleaned ourselves up and ran downstairs. Luke went outside while Ashton and Michael ran up to me.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere" Ashton shouted.

Not everywhere I thought.

"How do you like Luke?" Ashton looked nervous. I wondered why.

"He's cool" I shrugged, remembering what happened upstairs moments ago.

"Great because he's joining our band" Michael spoke really fast.

"Wait what" my eyebrows furrowed together.

"We were looking for lead singer and we found luke, we used tonight to see how you two would play together" Ashton explained.

I certainly remember playing with something I smirked in my mind. 

"So you're fine with him joining?" Michael asked.

Calum nodded his head, thinking about all of the times in the future when he could fuck the shit out of his new bandmate. The best part was that Luke had no clue.


End file.
